Hearts as Deep as the Ocean
by EmpressSaix
Summary: *In honor of Titanic's 100th anniversary* When the ship set sail their stories began. Even after it sank their stories live on.
1. Going Back to 1912

Going Back to 1912

***In honor of Titanic's 100****th**** anniversary I have compiled a short story involving not one or even two but**** six pairings****. I'm surprised no one has done a fic in honor of this event. There is one Titanic based Bleach fanfic you can check out "Titanic: As Told By Bleach" by KyraX. That's the only one I know of and it's just IchiRuki but still really good. I like to have variety in my stories people. **

**A quick historical fact about this ship: its maiden voyage was April 10****th**** 1912 and sank in the early morning of April 15****th**** 1912. So it was afloat for technically six days...before it split apart and sank killing hundreds. **

**So the pairings are: IchiRuki, RenTats, IshiNemu, UlqiHime, NaokoxYumichika and NaomixIkkaku. There will be cameos of other pairings as well so be on the lookout. Yes I had to include Naoko and Naomi; it just wouldn't be an EmpressSaix fic without them. And don't worry there is only a few OCs of mine in the entire thing so, shut up and deal with it. **

**So on with the show! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Titanic, just a few measly OCs. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update depending on the reviews.***

* * *

An elderly woman dressed in a soft pastel kimono looked out the window of the helicopter she and her personal nurse Nanao Ise were in. She could see the boat that Shunsui Kyoraku was leading. The aged woman couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of how flabbergasted he sounded when she told him she knew Rukia Kuchiki or rather Rukia _Kurosaki_.

"Are you sure about doing this? You know your health hasn't really been all that well lately." Nanao reminded her gently.

"I'm quite sure. I know Rukia and the others wouldn't want their stories to go untold." She replied.

Down below on the ship two men were bickering. Ukitake was trying to get his best friend to see reason about meeting this woman.

"Shunsui I'm telling you I'm getting a bad feeling about this. What if this is just some scam to get money or publicity?" Ukitake reasoned. "Rukia Kuchiki died on the Titanic anyone who knew her back then would be over a hundred by now!"

"This woman will be one hundred this coming September." Kyoraku said cordially.

"Alright fine. I did a background check on her all the way back into the early twenties and she's a writer. A writer Shunsui! Think about it! She tells tall tales for a living! Come to think about it I think I read some of her books when I was in high school." The team leader's white haired friend said.

"Jushiro, calm down. Look anyone who knows about Rukia Kuchiki and the necklace is dead or on this ship but _she_ knows!" Kyoraku shot back.

The helicopter landed and people scurried about unloading the woman's cargo. The crew helped the elder out and into her wheelchair and lent a hand to Nanao who Shunsui couldn't help but let a low whistle out. Ukitake rolled his eyes before smiling warmly and shaking the older woman's hand.

"Mrs. Naoko it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jushiro Ukitake and this is my friend and the leader of this excavation Shunsui Kyoraku."

"A pleasure to meet you as well. This young lady here is my personal nurse Nanao Ise." Naoko said introducing the other woman.

"Well hello Miss Ise, may I call you Nanao-chan~?" Kyoraku said sweetly while taking Nanao's hand in his.

The nurse narrowed her eyes and snatched her hand away from his. "No you may not. Now can we please get the Madame inside?"

After getting Naoko settled they wheeled her into another room where all the small salvaged bits of relics were kept. She saw Nemu's black butterfly barrette, Ulquiorra's worn silver and green cufflinks, Orihime's blue flower hairpins and her very own blue and silver fascinator.

"King Louis XVI wore a fabulous stone that was called the Blue Diamond of the Crown, which disappeared in 1792 about the same time old Louis lost everything from the neck up. The theory goes that the crown diamond was chopped into a heart-like shape that became known as the "Heart of the Ocean". Today it would be worth more than the Hope Diamond." Ukitake explained.

"I remember Rukia complaining how heavy it was. I thought it was large and a bit gaudy." Naoko confessed.

"We traced it down through insurance records. An old claim was settled under terms of absolute secrecy. Can you tell me who made the claim?" The snowy haired man asked kindly.

"I imagine someone named Aizen." The old woman ventured.

"Sosuke Aizen that's right. The claim was for a diamond necklace he bought for his fiancée Rukia Kuchiki a week before he sailed Titanic. It was filed right after the sinking so the diamond had to have gone down with the ship." Ukitake turned to Nanao, "If Naoko really does know Rukia then she might know what happened to the necklace."

"And that makes you my new best friend." Kyoraku said happily as he patted Naoko's shoulder.

Kyoraku and his team then showed the two women a video of the ship hitting the iceberg and the process of sinking. A sea of memories filtered through Naoko's aged mind, those thoughts were as clear as day.

"That was a lovely presentation, but the personal experience was quite different." Naoko said.

"If you can...can you tell us about it?" Ukitake said slowly.

She closed her eyes and sifted through her memories. The sight of the new mahogany floors, the glittering windows and fresh crisp look the whole ship had. She could still hear faint notes of music being played by the band in the dining hall. She remembered the doors being opened for her and her friends. The sight of all those familiar but long gone faces beaming at her.

"This is too much for her, I'm taking her back." Nanao said moving up to reach for the wheelchair.

"No!" Naoko barked. "I'm fine." She calmed down and opened her blue eyes. "I will tell you my experience on that ship but...there are eleven others whose stories all intertwine with mine including Rukia's. If you are willing to be patient I'll tell you all I know."

She pulled out a worn sepia photograph. There were ten people all dressed for a wedding, two of them were easily seen as the bride and groom. The bride wore a large dark diamond necklace, the Heart of the Ocean.

Kyoraku and Ukitake's eyes went wide with disbelief. The bride was Rukia Kuchiki and one of the bridesmaids looked like a younger version of Naoko.

"Still think she's a liar?" Shunsui playfully challenged his friend.

"She's got my attention now." Jushiro agreed and he pulled out a voice recorder, "Whenever you're ready ma'am."

A wan smile graced her withered face. "It's been 84 years ...and I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets hadn't been slept in. Titanic was called "The Ship of Dreams".

When I was young I wasn't a fan of traveling by ship but best friend Naomi was insistent. Her grandfather was the captain of the ship and it was supposed to be his last ship to captain. I remember she dragging me across the gangplank and boarding the ship."

* * *

***A little different yes and perhaps confusing but things will make sense as they go on, I promise!***


	2. April 10th 1912

Chapter 1: April 10th, 1912

***THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD, I SWEAR! I am so sorry it took me this long to get back to it. But it isn't dead nor have I lost my muse or forgotten about it. Life started getting busy and then my focus and muse were stuck on "**_**The Monarchy**_**", but now I'm back. **

**Please review. Even though I probably don't deserve any because of how long this story has been untouched. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only a lot of OCs that you guys should be able to recognize by now.***

* * *

The sun was gleaming brightly in the English blue sky. A cool April morning breeze gently flew about. A thick sea of people filled the harbor, people both boarding, seeing those off or just there to catch a glimpse of the majestic RMS Titanic.

Personally Naoko didn't see what all the fuss was about. There were plenty of large impressive ships like RMS Olympic or RMS Lusitania and no one made such a big fuss about them like they were with Titanic. She wasn't looking forward about being on a sea vessel anyway. Seasickness was her only companion on such ventures, it was a miracle she had survived the trip to England in the first place.

The young woman's blue eyes looked worriedly at the colossal ship, "Is it too late to turn back?"

Her brother, walking behind her, pushed his glasses up before replying, "You'll be fine Naoko, don't worry. You survived the trip to England; you can survive the trip back home. Grandmother is waiting for us and I'm sure she'll want to hear about all your adventures."

"I suppose," she muttered reluctantly.

"Don't worry so much Naoko," her best friend Naomi said cheerfully. "Grandfather has sailed countless ships and nothing has gone wrong and nothing will."

Naomi was pretty much dragging Naoko up the gangplank and into the ship. When Naoko set foot on the ship she was overcome by the strangest sense of foreboding. But that was quickly washed away once she saw the internal grandness of Titanic.

"When the reporters said the Titanic was the grandest ship ever built, they were not exaggerating," Uryu said with wide eyed wonder.

"I know, this is the perfect ship for my grandfather to sail before retiring," Naomi said as she seemed to glow with pride.

"It is amazing. It's like the inside of a mansion or a five-star hotel," Naoko said slowly as she looked around and took in the sights.

Uryu was trailing behind the girls, his head swiveling about to get a good look at everything. He barely managed to stop himself from running into someone. It was a man about Uryu's height with topaz eyes hidden behind a pair of white rimmed glasses and a thatch of bright pink hair under a top hat. He looked very well-dressed and carried the distinct air of arrogance that came with being wealthy.

Luckily he didn't seem to notice that someone had almost run into him. Following the pink haired man was another man, though older looking with blue hair and gleaming gold eyes. He was dressed as a well-bred gentleman. His eyes briefly caught Uryu's and he turned his nose in the air with a huff.

The last person in the line was a dark haired beauty. Uryu's eyes were instantly drawn to hers which were a wondrous shade of dark green. The young woman wore a dark violet dress that only added to her dark mystique. She gave him a shy soft smile as she gracefully strode past him.

The bespectacled young man kept watching her even after the trio had melded into the crowd people. Uryu had never seen a girl like her before, so dark yet innocent. He stood, rooted to the spot until someone tugged at his sleeve.

"See someone you like, Big Brother?" Naoko asked teasingly, Naomi giggling behind her.

Uryu's pale skin took on a rosy hue; he coughed uncomfortably, "That is none of your business. Shall we go find out rooms then?"

He walked off and the two girls exchanged smirking knowing glances.

* * *

There was another young woman boarding the ship who felt reluctant. It wasn't the fear of being sick that kept her down but the man or rather fiancée of hers beside her.

Sosuke Aizen took in a deep breath, "Would you look at that? A true spectacle of English engineering, wouldn't you say Lord Kuchiki?"

Byakuya Kuchiki remained stoic and cool but a hint of awe did cross his features momentarily. "I suppose it is. Though I wish we did not have to board a ship so full of peasants and plebs."

_I wish I didn't have to board the ship period_, Rukia thought sarcastically. There was one bright side to boarding the ship and returning to America and that was getting to see her sister Hisana again. The woman's illness had flared up again before they were to travel to England and was forced to remain behind for treatment.

"Well, everything good in life does come with a catch. I'm sure the grandness of the ship will make up for us having to rub elbows with the lesser filth," Aizen remarked amiably as he tugged on his gloves.

_You're one to talk about filth, have you looked in a mirror recently?_ The young Kuchiki woman wanted to say badly.

"Oh, wow! It's incredible!" Orihime squealed with delight and amazement.

The busty red head was cheerily gazing at the grand interior. She had been adopted into the Kuchiki family after her older brother Sora had passed away. It had been Rukia who suggested it and Hisana who persuaded Byakuya to accept the orphan.

"Calm yourself woman, it is not that incredible," Aizen's footman Ulquiorra replied.

"Ulquiorra, be a good boy and make sure our suitcases make it to our rooms," Aizen said with a wave of his hand.

The dark haired young man gave a curt nod before turning to do his task. Orihime watched him walk away and through the throng of people.

"Don't be staring at him like a lovesick puppy, Orihime," Tatsuki, Orihime's maid, said. "Now the ones Aizen should be sending away are those two."

She pointed at the two men that seemed to constantly be at the lord's sides. One was a tall skinny man with silver hair, slit eyes and a grin that was a cross between a fox's and a Cheshire cat. The other was built dark skinned man with blind eyes and long hair in dreadlocks. It was unknown what exactly those men did for Aizen. At times he said they were servants, other times they were friends or business associates.

"I know, but I want Ulquiorra to enjoy this trip too," Orihime replied.

Tatsuki couldn't help but shake her head, "Sometimes you're too nice for your own good."

* * *

The First Class Dining Saloon was decked out in grandeur that matched the ship. Newly crafted china plates and cups, polished silverware and pressed napkins sat on pristine white tablecloths. Everything was set for the high class members who would be dining in the saloon for the whole duration of the voyage.

"A waiter of all things to be on the most glorious ship ever built. Better than nothing I suppose," a lilac eyed man dressed in a white waiter's suit said. He tugged at the sleeves and then the black bow tie uncomfortably.

"Look at it this way, at least everyone will be able to see that pretty face of yours. But they'll all be wondering why a woman is working as a waiter," Luppi taunted.

"Pity the same can't be said for you and with your height and _youthful_ complexion I think those aristocrats will be wondering more about why a child is serving them," Yumichika returned.

Luppi twitched and stuttered but couldn't come up with a witty retort. He gave a girlish humph before sashaying away.

Yumichika shook his head in wonder, "And people think I'm girly."

"That and people think you're gay," a voice said from behind him.

"Thank you for reminding me, Ikkaku. Shouldn't you be down in the boiler rooms or should I say the bowels of the ship?" The young waiter asked as he straightened out his pristine white jacket.

The boiler worker waved the comment off, "I got a few minutes to spare before I'm supposed to go down. I wanted to get a look at the First Class Dining Saloon, that and I wanted to see you dressed up like a fancy looking penguin."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Yumichika drawled sarcastically.

"Hey, be happy we even got on the ship, even if we have to work on it."

"You have a point." The shorter man looked to see at the far end of the saloon to see some aristocrats coming in. "They must be here for their afternoon tea. Time to go to work."

"Same here, see if you can snag me something good from the kitchen," Ikkaku asked before ducking away.

Yumichika sighed before plastering on a gentlemanly smile and attending to the small group of gaudy dressed women. He repressed a sigh, _with all the money these women have one would think they could afford decent fashionable clothing, not this trash_._ If I could meet just one upper class woman with decent taste and good sense_...

* * *

Titanic's whistle blew, signaling that it was nearing the time for it to depart. The crowd cheered and roared but two young men were running as fast as their legs could carry them. They weaved and winded their way through the thick mass of people.

"Renji, hurry up! We're going to miss the damn ship!" Ichigo barked to the man behind him.

"I'm trying! You know it's not my fault we over slept!" The red head yelled back.

"Really? Then whose idea was it to go to the pub last night?"

"You didn't have to go, you know!"

"Whatever, we gotta hurry! I promised my old man I'd be back home on this ship!" Ichigo yelped as he jumped over some poor sod.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just keep moving!" Renji hollered back.

The two men continued running until they made it to the Third Class entrance of the ship. They quickly waved their tickets and made their way inside the grand sea vessel. It wasn't until they got to their rooms, Ichigo plopping down on the lower bunk and Renji hopping up on the top bunk, did they finally relax.

"Are we the luckiest sons a bitches or what?" Ichigo asked, breathlessly.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever run that hard in my life. Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to America and from then on is anybody's guess," Renji said, crossing his arms beneath his head.

"There's always room to work at my dad's clinic if you're interested," the strawberry offered.

"No thanks, I was thinking of heading out west. I'm tired of living in the city, I want to live and work somewhere with wide open spaces and plenty of fresh air and sunlight," the tattooed red head explained. "What about you?"

"I've been away from home for too long. I know Yuzu won't let me go as soon as I step off the ship and Karin will probably hit me for being away so much. Dad won't mind so much so long as I come home safe and sound," he guessed, thinking about his family and how they normally act.

"Must be nice having a family..." Renji muttered sadly. When his small family had perished years ago he became a drifter taking any job he could and moving from town to town.

"You're always more than welcome to join us. Yuzu loves cooking for company, 'the more the merrier' is her personal motto," Ichigo said before standing up and stretching.

"I'll keep that in mind," Renji swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Ichigo snatched up his sketch book and charcoal stick, "C'mon I want to take a look around the Boat Deck."

His friend hopped off the bed and followed the other through the maze of halls and up flight after flight of stairs. Finally after what felt like spending hours in a steel maze they made to the top deck of the ship. The outside deck area was just as impressive as the interior.

Sunlight gleamed off the polished floors and freshly painted walls. Refreshing cool sea air blew all around them. People of all sorts and class were already touring the Boat Deck, milling about talking or looking over the railing at the sea. Each one of them aboard the "Ship of Dreams" with a different dream of what lay ahead in mind.

Though no one had dreamed of what was about to happen...

* * *

***I'm sorry if this chapter is short but I don't want to give away too much too soon. I promise I'll work on this fic more, I'll try and update either every week or every other. **

**Please review and don't hate me too much for not working on this as much as I should've.***


	3. April 11th 1912

Chapter 2: April 11th, 1912

***I'm glad you guys like the story. I love the fact that people are favoriting but remember reviews equal love. Thank you The Serene Dancer for reviewing. ^o^ Throughout the story let's see if you guys can guess which characters are playing which historical figures. **

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a lot of OCs.***

* * *

In the First Class lounge Naoko did what she could to remain awake and appear alert. It wasn't lack of sleep that was causing her to feel exhausted but the atmosphere of the people around her. She was sitting with Naomi, Rukia, Byakuya, Aizen, and Yoruichi, her husband Kisuke, Giriko Kutsuzawa and Barraggan Louisenbairn. The dining lounge was beautiful and Naoko found more interest in studying the silverware and tea cups then listening to these people.

The young woman was beginning to wish she had feigned her seasickness getting worse and stayed in her cabin or gone for a walk outside like her brother. Naomi noticed her friend's boredom and gave her an apologetic look, Naoko returned it with a friendly accepting smile. _I couldn't leave Naomi to face these people alone, that'd be selfish. She worked hard to get the tickets for my brother and me, the least I can do is bear through this and keep her company_.

"She's the largest ship ever created by English hands," Barraggan said proudly.

Naoko tried not to roll her eyes at his obvious arrogance and pride in his country. She was all for feeling pride in one's country but there was a limit. Rukia then slipped a cigarette out, lit it and placed it between her lips. Rukia's brother quickly noticed and made his disdain for her habit known.

"You know I don't approve of that, Rukia," he whispered harshly.

Aizen snatched the cigarette from between her lips and squashed it out on a tray, "She knows."

_Controlling much?_ Naoko thought with a raised brow. Yoruichi shot Aizen a disapproving glare but he didn't notice.

"Hey, who was it that thought of the name Titanic? Was it you Kutsuzawa?" She asked, hoping to keep the conversation going and defusing the tension.

"As a matter of fact it was. I wanted a name that could convey the sheer size of the ship. As you know size means stability, luxury, and above all, strength," the older gentleman said while adjusting his monocle.

"Do you know Dr. Freud, Mr. Kutsuzawa? His ideas about the male preoccupation with size may be of interest to you," Rukia said mockingly.

Naoko nearly choked on the tea she was sipping. _Who knew a rich girl like her could have that kind of sense of humor? _

"What is the matter with you?" Byakuya hissed quietly.

The young woman rose from the table, "Pardon me."

Once she was gone her brother turned to Giriko, "I do apologize for her behavior."

"I will fetch her, Lord Kuchiki," Aizen said pleasantly as he rose to leave as well.

"Freud? Is he a passenger on the ship?" Giriko asked, completely missing the intent of Rukia's barb.

Naoko resisted the great desire to slap her palm on her forehead and groan. Luckily a distraction came along, ordering lunch. The waiter was a handsome looking gentleman with chin length dark hair.

Finally it was her turn to order, "I'd like the prime steak, well-done, with a side of steamed vegetables, please."

Byakuya scoffed, "That is hardly a meal fit for a woman. I believe you'd much prefer a light salad instead."

She blinked her blue eyes at him, _excuse me? Why don't you chew my food for me too while you're at it! _

Naomi cleared her throat gently, "Lord Kuchiki while your opinion is valid I believe my friend has the right to order whatever her palate desires."

The dark haired lord gave the blonde a mild glare. _Thank you, Naomi_, Naoko thought with a touch of glee.

"If I may make a suggestion," the waiter piped. "If the madam is in the mood for something of the meat variety, may I suggest the ham steak with honey glaze. It is quite popular, even more then our steak."

"Well, that sounds lovely, thank you," Naoko looked up at the waiter and any further words died in her throat.

Handsome didn't do this waiter justice. He had fine features that were better crafted then that of most aristocratic men she'd ever met. His eyes were the most unique and enchanting shade of lavender. The waiter's hair was a dark violet black that hung like pure silk down to his chin.

Yumichika couldn't help but be captivated by this blue-eyed beauty. Her eyes shone a purer shade of deep blue that rivaled that of a sapphire. Her skin was an even shade of porcelain white with a few wispy locks of blue black hair framing her face. The rest of her hair had been piled into a bun at the base of her head.

"I'll... I'll get right on your order," he said before forcing himself to turn away.

Naoko blinked and came back to her senses. She looked around the table and she saw a mix of amused knowing looks and disapproving looks. At that moment Aizen returned with Rukia in tow.

"So, did we miss anything?" Aizen asked as he took his seat.

* * *

Uryu walked down the Grand Staircase, intent on going outside for some fresh air. He had yet to get used to the movement of the ship and was still feeling a little uneasy. Just as he stepped off the staircase he ran into a young woman. Both of them fell to the ground and the contents of the woman's purse fell out and scattered on the floor.

"I am so sorry, Miss," Uryu apologized as he quickly helped the young woman gather her things.

"Please, the fault was mine. My father always says how clumsy I am," she said as she put her things back in her purse.

He stood up and then offered his hand to help her up as well, "I still feel I should apologize..."

Uryu's words died when the young woman took his hand and stood up. She was the same green-eyed woman he had seen yesterday. Now he had a chance to see her up-close and she truly was beautiful, a gentle face, dark green eyes and soft black hair. Shy and gentle... but there was something else beneath all that. A sadness that was palpable.

_What could make this woman so... melancholic?_ He wondered.

"Thank you for helping me reclaim what fell from my purse and I must apologize for running into like that," she said kindly.

"You're quite welcome and you don't need to apologize, though I would like to know the name of someone I basically knocked to the floor," Uryu said, still holding her hand.

The young woman smiled that same shy smile she gave him yesterday, "Nemu Kurotsuchi, and you are?"

"Uryu Ishida and it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kurotsuchi," he said cordially.

"It's a pleasure as well to meet you, Mr. Ishida," Nemu returned just as cordially. "I must apologize again but this time for needing to depart. I'm expected in the Café for tea."

Uryu felt a slight sting in his heart, "Of course, I shouldn't keep a lovely woman away from her engagements."

"Like a true gentleman. I hope to see you again," Nemu said softly.

The bespectacled young man blushed a little, "I as well."

Uryu couldn't help but let his eyes follow her as she walked away. Not only did she have a lovely face but a lovely body as well. His cheeks darkened, _get a hold of yourself. You shouldn't think of a woman like her like that... even if it is true_. He sauntered out to the Boat Deck feeling more lighthearted.

* * *

Nemu couldn't help but steal a glance over her shoulder at the young man as she walked away. He was so kind, polite and _sincere_. He genuinely felt that it was his fault for running into her and apologized, he even helped her collect her things and stand up.

That young man, Uryu wasn't it? Yes, yes that was his name, didn't berate her for running into him like her so-called "loving" fiancée Szayel would have. He didn't taunt her or publicly flaunt her shortcomings. No, Uryu was very different from Szayel, Nemu could tell.

And not just in personality but in appearance. Both men were pale but Szayel looked sicklier like he had locked himself away in a dark dungeon or laboratory, shutting out the sun and life itself. Uryu's lack of color seemed to come naturally and not because he had the tendencies of a hermit.

They both wore glasses but the eyes behind those lenses were quite different. Szayel's eyes were the color of gold, which shone with something hidden. Something that hinted to the true depth of unbalanced mind. Uryu's eyes on the other hand were blue, deep and mysterious as the Atlantic Ocean itself. His eyes held something similar to her own, an unexplainable kind of sadness and loneliness.

Their hair was another obvious difference. Szayel's pink locks stood out no matter what kind of boisterous hat he wore. But Uryu's hair was black in one kind of light but the navy blue in another. And the way it fell gently around his face... Nemu pressed her hand against her cheek when she felt her face growing warm.

When she felt the metal of her ring touch her skin she removed her hand to look at the piece of jewelry. Her engagement ring, a gaudy tasteless combination of gold and diamonds. _Gaudy and tasteless, just like Szayel. I wonder what sort of ring Uryu would've chosen_.

When that thought crossed her mind Nemu shook her head and forced it away. She was engaged to someone, she shouldn't be thinking about another man. Even if that other man, in the time of their brief meeting, had proved to be a better man then her fiancée.

* * *

Ichigo was busy sketching out the scene in front of him onto his sketchbook. Renji was chatting away with an Irish/Italian man named Stanley Marcus Flynn, who was traveling to America with hopes of opening his own pub. The orange haired man was carefully trying to draw the long flowing hair of a young woman playing with the children.

She looked to be his age but of a much higher class though that didn't seem to matter as she and her maid played with the children. The woman wore part of her fiery red hair in a bun and the rest flowed down her back. The maid had short black hair and looked a little tom-boyish. She reminded Ichigo of his sister Karin.

With all these people on board Ichigo had plenty to draw and capture. Yesterday there weren't as many people milling about as there was now. Some very interesting people like that high-class girl playing with Third Class children like they were her own. Other First Class passengers were shooting the girls dirty, disgusted looks at such behavior.

He paused in his drawing when a young man walked past and leaned against the railing, looking out into the sea. The young man was another person who looked Ichigo's age but he had pale skin, dark hair, blue eyes and glasses. The guy was nicely dressed, obviously a First Class passenger.

"What're you drawin' there boyo?" Stanley asked Ichigo. "That pretty lass over there caught your eye, eh?"

"She is interesting, not every day you see a high-born girl playing with children of such a lower class," Ichigo said.

But his brown eyes drifted upward and caught sight of another eye-catching lass. She was short, with a head of ink black hair and enchanting amethyst eyes. Her gaze was directed out to the sea but for the briefest second she caught Ichigo's eyes. She was poised, regal and beautiful.

He was so enchanted by her beauty that Ichigo didn't notice Renji or Stanley trying to get his attention. Then a tall brown haired man walked up to the woman and led her away.

"Ah, forget it, boyo. You're more likely to have angels fly out your ass then get close to the likes of her," Stanley said when he noticed the besotted look on Ichigo's face.

"He's right you know."

Ichigo whipped around to see the stately dressed bespectacled man leaning back against the railing.

"Look, I don't need you to remind me of my place in the social ladder," the artist growled.

"I don't mean that. The girl you were staring at was Rukia Kuchiki, the sister of the banking magnate Byakuya Kuchiki. If you're aiming high, you can't aim any higher than her. But I have to warn you that she's engaged," Uryu explained.

Ichigo looked back at the spot Rukia had been. For someone with all that money, beauty and a fiancée she sure looked... lonely.

* * *

Ulquiorra cocked his head to the side. He stood on one of the higher decks and was looking down at the people on the Boat Deck. He saw an orange haired man along with a two red heads and then a dark haired man that Ulquiorra knew to be Uryu Ishida. The orange haired artist then looked up and Ulquiorra followed his gaze and saw Rukia Kuchiki standing on one of the higher decks.

The servant knew about her engagement to his employer Sosuke Aizen. It had nothing to do with love but rather business. Marriage was a great way for business moguls to merge their companies. Aizen's steel industry and Byakuya Kuchiki's chain of successful banks.

The young man cared very little for the business, professional or personal, that his employer was a part of. That was until he met Rukia's adopted sister Orihime. That woman was strange but in an intriguing way. She had red hair that made her stand out in the Kuchiki family of ink black hair. The woman was also always smiling at everyone even if they were rude to her.

Ulquiorra couldn't understand her. She confounded him and he did not like to be confounded. Orihime was a strange but pleasant puzzle and Ulquiorra might actually find himself finding enjoyment in figuring her out.

* * *

Naomi let out a soft irritated sigh. She had gone back to the cabin for a short nap, spending time with people like the ones she just had lunch with always left her feeling exhausted. Naoko told her she'd be out exploring and would see her at dinner. Now the blonde haired woman was walking around the Boat Deck looking for her friend because she couldn't think of anything else to do and was quite bored.

Naomi thought this trip would be an adventure. Not a boring parade of tea parties and mindless chitchat. _Honestly, if I have to listen to one more boring gossip story I'm going to crack. This is mind numbing torture. I want adventure; I want something new and exciting_.

Suddenly a powerful gust of chilly wind hit her and ripped her green hat from her head despite all the hairpins she used to keep it in place. Naomi cried out and futilely tried to grab it but someone else did and right before her hat flew over the railing and it the ocean.

"You should be careful, you almost lost your hat there Miss," said the savior of said headwear as he handed the hat back to her.

Naomi couldn't help but blink her green eyes at him. The man was much taller than she was and she could see hardened muscles underneath his shirt sleeves. He was obviously someone who worked hard labor and benefited from it greatly. She smelled smoke and fire on him. He was worker from the boiler rooms. That scent roused something in her; fire was warmth, power and excitement.

She slowly took the hat back but still keeping her eyes on him, "Thank you for... for doing that."

"It was no trouble. So what's a fancy lady like you doing alone up here? Shouldn't you have a chaperone or something?" The worker asked.

"I could ask the same about someone who is supposed to be down below shoving coal into the boilers," Naomi retorted calmly. "And I do not need to be chaperoned as if I'm a small child."

Instead of looking offended the man merely chuckled at her retort, "I guess you've got a point there. I'm actually on my break from my shift of shoving coal. I thought I'd come up here for some fresh cool air. How did you know I worked in the boiler room?"

Naomi didn't think he'd catch what she'd said, "You smell of smoke and fire."

"And I guess that's offensive to your delicate lady-like senses?" He asked or rather teased.

Indignation was clearly painted on her face at hearing that, "No part of me is delicate I can assure you. No, the scent is not offensive. In fact, I like it. The smell of fire and smoke conjures up images and feelings of warmth, strength and adventure."

The man looked at her with surprise. She was definitely not what she appeared to be, all dolled up. This woman may appear small and fragile but there was a hidden untapped fiery strength inside her. He could see it in her deceptively cool green eyes.

"You're definitely not like other high class women are you?" He asked lightly.

She tugged at her scandalously short platinum blonde hair, "As you can see, I'm not. Frankly, I find most women of my class boring insufferable prudes. It's a pity that I have to waste my second night on this ship dining with them and their narrow-minded husbands."

"That is a pity. But if you ever get tired of those boring, insufferable, narrow-minded prudes the Third Class really knows how to throw a party. The food is really good too, though nothing like the caviar and champagne I'm sure you're used to having," the worker joked as he and Naomi started walking together.

"For your information I despise caviar and I only drink champagne sparingly during the holidays," she said stiffly. "What goes on down there?"

"Nothing I'm sure your upper-class people would approve of. Plenty of dancing, gambling, drinking, and fast paced music playing," he listed off.

_But everything I was looking for. Perhaps I was too quick to judge this trip being a failure for adventure. Perhaps it was just beginning._ Her eyes slid over to the man she was now amiably walking and talking with. There was something about him, something that made her feel safe and warm when around him. She'd only been with this nameless man for ten minutes and she felt she could spend a whole day maybe this whole trip with him.

The pair continued their walk and conversation, jumping from topic to topic. _Yes, I could definitely spend the rest of this trip with him._ When they talked he talked to her like an equal not a slow-witted fool who needed to be spoken slowly to. They talked about politics and machinery, not poetry and clothes like she was taught to talk about. This man didn't treat her like a fragile doll only fit for display; he treated her like a living and thinking human being.

Then a thought crossed her mind and Naomi started giggling for no apparent reason.

The man shot her a curious look, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that we've been talking for almost an hour and we don't even know each other's names."

He realized this too and chuckled, "You're right. I guess that's pretty rude, not introducing myself. Sorry about that."

Naomi brushed it off with a wave of her hand and a warm smile, "Think nothing of it. I'm Naomi Yamamoto."

He outstretched his hand and she took it firmly. His hand was rough and warm against her smaller and softer hand," Ikkaku Madarame and it's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Naoko was resting against the railing letting the cool sea air caress her face and soothe her unease. The lunch had been delicious and now she hoped she wouldn't have to taste all over again. She closed her blue eyes and tried to focus on the smell of the salty air. But then her nose caught the whiff of something she was completely not expecting.

Ginger.

Her eyes shot open and she saw someone holding out a gingersnap in front of her. Her gaze turned and she saw it was the waiter from earlier that was holding the spicy smelling cookie.

"You look a little green around the gills. Ginger is very good at getting rid of seasickness," he explained as he handed her the cookie.

"Oh, thank you." Naoko nibbled at the treat and found the spicy ginger and cinnamon easing her stomach and senses. "And thank you for recommending that ham steak, it was delicious."

"I thought you might like it. You didn't look all that well and I thought the steak would've been too much for your stomach," he said as he leaned against the railing too.

His lilac eyes traveled up and down her form, "I must say that dress looks divine on you though I picture you as someone who prefers darker colors."

Naoko couldn't help but blush a little and smoothed out her light blue dress, "My brother and best friend persuaded me wear this. I don't think I look good in any bright or light colors."

"I beg to differ. I think orange would look beautiful on you, it would make your gorgeous eyes stand out," the waiter complimented.

The young lady couldn't help but giggle at the absurdity of her wearing orange. "Do I get to know the name of the man who not only served me a delicious lunch but is showering me with compliments?"

His eyes glimmered and a serene smile spread across his lips as he held out his hand to her, "Yumichika Ayasegawa and who you are milady?"

She took his hand and faintly noticed how well their hands fit together, "I am Naoko Ishida and I'm very pleased to be meeting you."

"I'm the one who should be saying that. It's so nice to meet a high-class woman who has actual fashionable taste on this ship," he returned.

"I'll pass your compliments over to my brother. He was the one who made this dress."

"Really? It's rare that one hears about a man sewing especially one with such talent. But a beautiful dress is nothing without a beautiful model to wear it proudly."

As they continued to talk Naoko wondered if her cheeks were ever going to stop turning pink.

* * *

***Really long chapter, much longer then last time. The next chapter might not come until the week after next because I've got a bunch of other chapters for my other fics to write. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza and Happy New Year!* **


End file.
